powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo: Invincible
'Invincible '''is the first episode of the Leo arc, and the thirteenth of ''Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Synopsis Emperor Leo decides to deal with the Power Rangers himself. Plot "I still feel kind of bad just leaving you guys like this," Tommy said, sliding his suitcase into the trunk of his car. It was just about eight o'clock; he'd planned an early start since the drive back to school would be a long one. David, standing beside him, shook his head. "Don't. You've done more than enough just being a Ranger—go live your life now. Besides, we can handle this. We've finally got the full team." "So you think you can trust Scor—Sabrina?" Tommy asked. David's mouth tightened into a line, and he glanced down. "The Zeo Subcrystal chose her, apparently. I'm not going to argue its judgment." "Fair enough. Be careful, though," Tommy said, slamming the trunk lid shut. "I will. You too, though. Just because you're not a Ranger doesn't mean you're safe either." "Is that why you want to see me through Angel Grove?" Tommy asked. "Honestly I'd just like some time without interruptions from other people," David replied. Tommy laughed. "Fair enough." The door of the nearby house opened, and Sam Trueheart emerged, probably to say goodbye. Tommy offered, and David accepted, a handclasp. "As one Red Ranger to another, you're doing a great job," Tommy added, in a low voice. David finally did smile. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." oZo The Power Chamber looked almost like new. Casey and Alpha had installed the last of the new equipment, and the only remaining signs of damage were exposed wires and machinery in the ceiling high overhead, and the pile of junk still filling one of the adjoining passages. At the moment, Casey was cleaning the tubes that held the Ranger suits (and trying to get a peek at them) while Violet fired questions at Sabrina. Alpha 5 and Lidian were in a separate corner, talking quietly. "You said earlier that you've fought Cancer before—which is how you knew about the antidote—when was that?" Violet asked. "I thought he'd been imprisoned for thousands of years." "So was I, if you remember," Sabrina replied. Her expression turned thoughtful. "Eleven thousand years . . . back then, I fought for my father, Water Emperor Scorpio. He'd turned against the others and was fighting for control of their Empires. The war lasted for years, long enough for me to learn the other Emperors' tactics. Not all of them, though. They tricked me into coming to this part of the galaxy alone—" "Wait, here? How close?" "Within the solar system. During this time Zordon was protecting the area, and he'd kept the Zodiac War from expanding into it. They fled as soon as he arrived, but I was ready for a fight and didn't let common sense get in the way. He trapped me inside an asteroid, which crashed on Earth some time later. Rita awoke me, and you know the rest." Sabrina shrugged. "What about that friend of yours?" Violet asked. "The one who helped you infiltrate the Emperors' base." Sabrina hesitated. "He would prefer to reveal himself on his own terms." "But why did he help you?" Violet pressed. "I needed help." "We've needed help, too, and we're trying to protect the entire planet. Why you and not us?" "There wasn't time for me to delve into his motives. He's not talkative," Sabrina replied. "So, like the Phantom Ranger?" Casey asked, finishing her work on the pink column. "Cool. Think we'll get to see him some time? I want to see what kinds of weapons he has." "We might," Sabrina said. "He said not to expect any regular favors, though. I think he considers himself officially retired." "Retired from what, exactly?" Violet asked. Sabrina said nothing. Casey turned to the next column; her damp rag squeaked on the glass. In the awkward silence, Alpha 5 and Lidian's conversation became audible. "It's always been difficult to establish contact with Edenoi, it's so far away," the little robot was saying in a rather forlorn voice. "But I think a reply might have come through last night. I was recharging and I didn't have the chance to look." Lidian looked intently over his shoulder as Alpha fiddled with the controls. Casey wandered over. "What'cha doing?" "Not now," Lidian said with unusual brusqueness, not even looking at her. He moved past Alpha to look at the screen. Casey looked confused and maybe a little bit hurt, but she gave him room, as did Alpha. As he read, Lidian's shoulders slumped, and his face fell. After a moment, he looked around at Casey. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." "What's wrong?" Casey asked. "I . . ." he shook his head. "Sorry. I can't right now. I have to go." Without another word he raised his communicator watch and teleported away in a column of green light. Casey turned to Alpha 5. "What was that about?" Alpha 5, despite not having what would normally be considered an expressive face, radiated discomfort. "I'm not sure—" The alarm began to blare so loudly it sounded like the machine was actually in pain. Everyone jumped and Alpha let out a startled yelp. Quickly he hurried to the main console, and the girls gathered before the Viewing Globe. "What is it this time?" Violet demanded. The rounded screen lit up, revealing the expected scene of chaos. Civilians fled screaming out and down the front steps of a museum. Smoke poured out of the building, and the walls trembled visibly as a deafening boom echoed from inside. "Can't we get a better look?" Sabrina asked. There was no reply, and she turned around. "Alpha, did you hear me?" Alpha 5 was staring down at the console, dead silent. Frowning a little, Sabrina turned and hurried over to him. The others followed, concerned as well. "Um, Earth to Alpha, can you come in please?" Casey asked. She looked down at the screen, and her eyebrows rose. "Wow. That's a pretty big power signature." Alpha 5 started. "I must be reading this wrong—give me a second, please." His fingers flew over the controls as he recalibrated the scan. However, as soon as he'd finished, the same red line appeared, zigzagging high up on the chart. "What's wrong?" Violet asked. "That signature. I-it's too high to be anything but one of the Zodiac Emperors." Casey's smile vanished. Violet straightened, looking grim, and Sabrina folded her arms. "I'll call Lidian and David," Alpha 5 said, his voice shriller than usual. "We'll go straight to the Zords—" "Is that allowed?" Casey asked. "It doesn't count as escalating the fight this time!" "We'll need to evacuate first or force him into the open, we can't use them in the middle of the city like that," Sabrina put in. "But have them on standby," Casey added. "I want to form our first Megazord!" "I'm calling the boys," Violet said, raising her communicator watch, but Sabrina interrupted. "Better make that just Lidian," she said, and pointed to the Viewing Globe. "Look." Violet did. A figure in red had appeared on the steps. Before it disappeared into the smoky museum, she glimpsed a black star-shaped visor. She groaned. "I told him about this!" Violet spoke into her communicator watch. "Red Ranger, what do you think you're doing? There's a Zodiac Emperor in there!" "Along with trapped civilians," came David's reply. "There's no time for me to wait for you. Hurry." With a sigh, Violet nodded. "Right. On our way. Alpha, get Lidian." "I'm trying!" As the girls moved away from the console to morph, Alpha cast a quick glance in the direction of Zordon's old tube. Casey noticed and gave him a quick side hug. "We've got this, don't worry," she whispered. With that, she joined the other two. "It's Morphin' Time!" oZo Fire Emperor Leo stood in the middle of the museum's main lobby, surrounded by shattered relics and smashed displays. Several of the lights had blown out and caught the displays on fire. He'd set off—and promptly ripped out—the sprinkler system, and water was raining down around him, slicking his tawny fur a dark molasses color. Right now he'd turned his attention to the elevator door. Every time he slammed his fist into it, the people trapped inside shrieked. He seemed to be enjoying the noise, punching the door repeatedly but not causing any real damage. With a high-pitched whine, a red laser struck him on the shoulder. It didn't seem to hurt him, but it got his attention, and he turned around. Standing on the balcony was the Red Zeo Ranger, who lowered his Zeo Laser Pistol as the monster faced him. "Stop toying with them. It's a waste of everyone's time." David's voice was stone cold. "Alone, Red Ranger? You're confident." Zeo Red started to walk around the balcony. Debris skittered away from his feet as he moved, and his boots clicked on the polished wooden floorboards. Leo watched him as he reached the stairs and began to descend. "I've been watching you fight, and I admit, I'm impressed. We could use fighters like you in our war." "I don't think so." "Do you know what kind of a monster Scorpius is? The universe will be far better without him." Zeo Red halted at the foot of the stairs. "And what makes you think you're any better?" Leo growled. Abruptly, the Red Ranger lunged towards him. "Zeo Power Sword!" The weapon materialized in his hand, and he brought it down in a glowing arc. The Zodiac Emperor didn't move, or even raise a claw to defend himself. The Power Sword bounced off Leo's hide as if gravity had suddenly gone sideways. The Red Ranger stumbled back, and looked from his sword to his opponent. There wasn't so much as a mark on Leo's body. Silently, the monster turned towards him again and folded his arms. He kept his gaze fixed on the Red Ranger, practically daring him to try again. He did, and once again his blade jerked away from the monster's body, almost flying out of his hand. "I am from the planet Nimeia, human," Leo said, in the kind of patronizing tone an astronomer would use with someone who had claimed that the sun was not a star. "Nothing can cut through my hide." "I don't need to cut you to kill you," Zeo Red retorted, and threw a roundhouse kick at Leo's chest. The monster's massive paw caught his ankle mid-kick. A set of gleaming claws snicked out, and Leo threw the Red Ranger aside, slashing his leg in the process. Sparks flying, the Red Ranger stumbled back and fell to one knee. The blow had torn clean through his suit and gashed the skin underneath, drawing blood. Panting, the Red Ranger picked himself up, limping a little, and drew his Zeo Laser Pistol. "Good, keep fighting," Leo said, and charged towards him. The Red Ranger opened fire, but the lasers only seemed to singe Emperor Leo's fur. He had time to fire exactly five shots before his enemy was upon him. He ducked at the very last second; the lion's paw swept through the air his head had been with an audible whoosh. Dropping into a crouch, Zeo Red lashed out with a leg, trying to hook Emperor Leo's and throw him off-balance. The monster's legs were far thicker than his own; he looked like a toddler trying to wrestle with its father. Both of the lion's forepaws came down on either side of his head. The fur and claws almost entirely obscured his helmet. As he struggled, the monster lifted him up over his own head, then swung and threw him into what had been a display of Egyptian pottery. The Red Ranger rolled down in a shower of fragments, and lay there for a minute, sides heaving. Leo watched in silence until, painfully, he pushed himself up on his elbows. "My offer still stands. Once our conquest was over, you could do what you wished with this planet and its people." "My answer stands too," the Red Ranger replied, standing unsteadily. Leo sighed. "I wish our soldiers had half of your determination." "What are they fighting for?" Zeo Red didn't wait for an answer, just charged again. Snatching up a large shard of glass, he hurled it at the monster, following it up with a volley of shots from his Zeo Laser Pistol. Emperor Leo smashed the glass aside and charged again, running to cut the Red Ranger off. He swerved and threw himself aside, rolling as he hit the ground. Swiveling on one foot, Leo crouched and sprang like a natural lion. The Red Ranger just had time to feel a shadow above him before he was flattened to the floor, splintering the boards beneath him. His suit sparked and vanished at the contact, and Emperor Leo set a paw on his head. "This is your last chance," he said. The Red Ranger said nothing, just glared up at him. Emperor Leo extended his claws, but before he could do anything, there was a loud bang, and a volley of concrete and metal poured down on his head. Leo let out a startled snarl of pain. As the shower ended, he looked up to see the other four Rangers charging towards him, leveling their guns—apparently they'd been shooting at the roof. Quickly, he seized David and swung him up in front of himself as a human shield. The rest of the team skidded to a halt. "No, don't stop," the Red Ranger panted, but Leo interrupted. "Don't bother. Your weapons can't hurt me. Here." He threw the Red Ranger towards them. Lunging forward, the Blue and Green Rangers caught him as he hit the ground. "I'll give you a chance to rethink your position and my offer." With that, he teleported away. The rest of the Rangers looked at each other in silence. The electricity finally gave out, plunging the museum in darkness—except for the small, smoky fires, of course. "Let's get back to the Power Chamber," Zeo Green said at last, with a sigh. "There's still work to do," the Blue Ranger said. "You take him back, we'll help here." "Right." Looping one of the Red Ranger's arms around his neck, the Green Ranger pulled him upright. David's legs couldn't hold him up, and being taller he nearly tipped his teammate over, but Zeo Green teleported out quickly. "I'll take care of the elevator, you guys check upstairs," the Blue Ranger said. "I'll help you with the elevators—Alpha said most of the trapped civilians were in there," the Pink Ranger said. "Fine. Yellow, upstairs." "Going." Zeo Yellow went, without the usual bounce in her step. She might have muttered something about Zords, but it was inaudible with all the other noise in the room. "Come on; let's see if we can help someone." Drawing her Zeo Laser Blade, the Blue Ranger headed for the elevators, Pink right behind her. oZo Leo had to duck to enter the medical bay. Crossing the room, he started going through the supplies on the shelves. He hadn't suffered any real injuries, but that last volley of rocks had left him with some annoying bruises. Also, some of the cuts Cancer had inflicted earlier had reopened in the fight. If anyone could find some way to puncture Leo's impenetrable hide, it was that giant crab. Something clicked nearby, and he looked around to see a curtain in the corner pulled back. Sagittarius looked out. He was standing beside a bed, on which lay a thoroughly-bandaged and sleeping Ophiuchus. "Forgot about him," Leo said, glancing over the patient. "How's your snaky grandbaby?" "Recovering, slowly. He seems to have improved since the Pink Zeo Subcrystal was taken away." Sagittarius gave him a searching look. "I saw part of your battle. You had plenty of opportunities to kill the Red Ranger, but you held back. Why?" "I had no intention of destroying the best fighter I've met in centuries. Besides, the point of conquering this planet is to gain an army; we're going to need soldiers like him who don't need training to battle Scorpius's forces. Once we show them that their struggle is pointless, we'll gain four new generals." "Is this respect or just a desire to draw out the fight?" Sagittarius asked. Leo's hackles rose, and his eyes narrowed. "You have been very anxious to fight lately—allowing the Red Ranger to live means you have at least one more battle with him." A low growl rumbled through Leo's teeth. "I've told you my reasons. We all want the same thing: to destroy Scorpius and take back our empires." A more calculating look crossed his face, and he came closer, looking towards Ophiuchus. "At least, that's what we agreed to. Your little viper does shift the balance of power towards you, doesn't he? Is that why you're so anxious to have everybody listen to him?" Sagittarius said nothing, meeting Leo's glare with a placid expression. After a minute, the lion rose and stormed out of the room. His footsteps faded down the passage. Ophiuchus let out a quiet sigh, and Sagittarius turned his attention back to him. Opening his eyes, the snakelike creature looked up at Sagittarius. "Well, that seemed defensive." "Agreed," Sagittarius replied. "We will need to keep an eye on him. He enjoys the thrill of combat a bit too much, I think." "Enough to continue it after Scorpius is defeated?" "Quite possibly." oZo "I'm fine," David insisted, as Lidian finished bandaging his leg. Aside from that wound, David had gotten minor but plentiful bruises, cuts and abrasions all over his body, and a few deeper scratches on his back from smashing through the floor unmorphed. "I can stand on it, watch." "You really shouldn't—" David planted both feet solidly on the ground, stood upright for a second, and then crumpled, seizing his mauled leg. He didn't make a noise, but the color drained out of his face. Lidian caught him and made him sit on the biobed again. "Don't try that again," Lidian said firmly. David caught his breath. "It's still . . . not that big . . . a deal. I should be dead right now." "I think Emperor Leo might really want us to join him," Lidian said. "He wants to conquer the universe, after all; it'll take more than a few Windjammers to do it." "How many chances do you think he'll give us?" Lidian shook his head. "No idea." He turned away, looking at the Viewing Globe. The three female Rangers seemed to have gotten the situation under control; the police and ambulances had all moved in and were taking care of the injured. "What's wrong?" David asked. "Huh?" "Alpha could have put me back together himself. You're staying out of the fight." "No," Lidian protested, alarmed, "I wouldn't try to get out of—" "I'm not saying you're slacking off," David interrupted, "Something's wrong and you're preoccupied. What is it?" With a sigh, Lidian moved over to one of the consoles, the one Alpha monitored incoming transmissions from. He brought up the message from earlier. "After I first told everybody I was from Edenoi, Alpha and I got talking. I asked him if there was a way to contact our homeworld and find out what had happened to my family after I left. So he did, and we've just gotten back an answer." "So it wasn't good news, then." Lidian shook his head silently. Taking a deep breath, he read aloud, making an effort to keep his voice steady. "Lidian—Count Dregon kept detailed records of his prisoners, so I was able to find out what became of your parents. I am so sorry, but a few months after you were taken offworld, Dregon had a number of captured rebels executed, including your parents Rivan and Tayisa." David looked down. With an air of quiet resignation, Lidian turned off the screen. "I suspected, but I had to know for sure. I'd hoped at least one of them—" he broke off, ran a hand down his face and tried to breathe deeply, struggling to stay in control of himself. The gem reappeared on his forehead. "I know," David said, without any of the curtness he usually had around his teammates. "I've been there." Lidian nodded. "I remember. You said it was a car crash, right?" "Yes. If you need time off, you have it," David said. "Thanks. But now's not the time." "It's the best we're probably going to get, at this rate." Lidian let out a little, mirthless laugh. "I guess you have a point there. You can—" "I'll let the others know," David promised. "Take as long as you need, but if talking would help, we're all here." "I know." Lidian managed a small, genuine smile. Raising his communicator watch, he teleported away. Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 *Tommy Oliver Villains *Ophiuchus *Fire Emperor Leo *Fire Emperor Sagittarius Continuity *First battle in which a Zodiac Emperor has fought the Rangers directly. *First battle including all five Zeo Rangers. Category:Episode Category:Neo Zeo Category:Thantosiet